


Heartless Guardian

by Delilah_Katharina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah_Katharina/pseuds/Delilah_Katharina
Summary: A story about a Spider and a Fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxanne because she inspired this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roxanne+because+she+inspired+this).



"Verdammt!" A hand smashed down on the spruce wood table in her office, a few salty teardrops appearing next to her now hurting fist. Five minutes ago the woman, who was currently at the edge of breaking down,  had left the surgery room. She had hurried through the halls of the hospital as she usually did when something went against every plan her and her colleagues had established before the failed surgery. It happened, from time to time, there were moments when even the best doctor in the fields of nanobiology couldn't save a life. And said doctor had also been thinking that she'd stand over these kind of situations without much thought. She had told herself this year for year and yet every time a person's last breath was taken in her hands it made her furious at herself. _I could've done better_ , she thought, _If I would not have done..._ and so on. But the blame never landed on any of her co-workers, no matter how many things they might have done wrong during a surgery.

Bringing the doctor back from her dark thoughts of her own failure was the short beep that pierced the silence which laid upon the room. "Ah ja, Overwatch..." The name of the once so glorious organization rolled of her tongue with a strong amount of disgust. At first it was like a dream coming true to the young Angela Ziegler, being taken away from the nauseating Orphanage she had been in for a couple years. It was packed after the first Omnic attacks and so it lead to no quiet place on the property it owned. Every room had at minimum three times as many children in it as the room was meant to have which in conclusion left Angela inhabit a room with five other children, a room hardly enough for two. But the girl was only in the Orphanage to sleep anyway, still these few hours were disgusting nonetheless. What was worse besides not being able to spend all her day in the library of the school where she and a few others went to, was that not a small amount of kids around her age developed crushes on her. Reasons, back then, were unknown to the girl but now they are as clear as glass, she was fairly pretty, intelligent, had her manners (unlike most other children), and rejected 99% of interaction with the other kids. But not many followed her into the library, not the school. Only Angela herself and the hand few of other children who were allowed visit the school. Before the war every orphan had to receive education by law but teachers signed up for the draft and lost their lives in the war, the government was forced to cut it down to only the most qualified ones.

One day the Oprhanage seemed to be lifeless when Angela had returned from her daily study in the library. Earlier than usual due to it serving her favorite food yet there was no sign of any kid in the house itself. But after further investigation it turned out that nearly every kid was outside, a large crowd formed around one very famous person. A hero of war, to everybody. Ana Amari sat in the grass outside and from what Angela guessed, she was telling stories of war and what not. Nothing the back then very naive Swiss cared about. Since the death of her parents she hated war and everything about it. But the other children, even though most of them had lost their parents in the war too, did not despite it. They hung on Ana's lips like starving mice gathered around a piece of cheese. It did not take long for the trained sniper to recognize the blonde girl who was absent in the distance, occupied with the frogs in a small pond a couple meters away from the crowd. Angela almost jumped as the older woman had touched her shoulder, what was more embarrassing was that she immediately blurted out her standard answer whenever any of the tutors disturbed her in her studies of nature which was a quick "Five minutes and I'll be in the dining room." She didn't even care to turn around and look at who was standing behind her. The boys who were crushing on her had quickly learned that disturbing the young girl when she studied anything would end up in angry yelling in Swiss-German and various insults combined with attempted attacks thrown at the invader to get them away from her and leave her and her studies alone.

But unlike the tutors who just mumbled a "Mhm hurry please." she got a chuckle from behind her. "Yes, we are going to have dinner but not here Miss Ziegler."

For the first time in a long time, Angela had felt pride. She had just gotten addressed as "Miss", almost like "Doctor". Hopes rose high in this moment and with wide and prideful eyes Angela had turned around to formally greet the vice-commander of Overwatch with a handshake. It was strong, unlike the handshakes she exchanged with her much older study partners whenever she entered the laboratory of the school. Ana had kneeled behind her with a sympathetic smile, after the handshake she rose to her full height, still at least 30 centimeters taller than Angela. The woman who just looked so nice and well-willing, suddenly was intimidating, radiating with strength and pride. "I-I'm sorry Miss Amari." She had quickly apologized with a bit of a shaking voice, "I don't know what you mean with dining not here."

And it was then that the commander in Ana spoke up, ignoring that it was only a thirteen-year-old she was ordering around now. "Get your stuff ready to leave, you'll be coming with me." As said and done, twenty minutes after, Angela was ready to leave with a bag and numerous folders filled with paperwork in her arms. She had never carried all the studies she had stored in the Orphanage and for her young self who barely did any sports except those she has to do in sports class, it was quite a heavy weight to lift. Furthermore because the walk to the hovercar took them twenty minutes and despite that Ana had nothing to carry herself, she never made an attempt at helping the young girl with her belongings. It was a hint at what was to come under Ana's command. And what came in the future years could, in the doctor's eyes, be seen as torture.

 

It was that day on which Angela had first came in contact with Overwatch and soon after she become a part of it. And now since yesterday she debated whether or not she should do this again, become a part of Overwatch again. The rational part of her screamed to not go through with this, that it'd be a mistake and that Overwatch was shut down for many good reasons. The blinking red light of the device that all Overwatch members got before it went down. It indicated that Winston had initiated the Recall. rationally a horribly wrong decision to the doctor but the part of her which longed for a family wanted to be apart of it again. The device had always set on her desk in her office and yesterday, a Wednesday, it had started to blink. She did not notice it immediately due to her being absent from her room and going through checking on her patients. When she returned two hours after she did though immediately notice the red light. There was also a voice message from Winston, he said that the recall is initiated and that every Overwatch member is asked to make their way to the Watchpoint Gibraltar as soon as possible. Then there was also an "'Ello luvs, betcha all had waited for this for so long, can't wait t'see you all again!" from Lena who had answered the recall right away. To be honest, the doctor had never expected anything else from Lena than to be ready for the recall at any moment. It just suited her character so perfectly, almost ironic. Winston sounded as calm as he did when everything fell apart. Angela had only once seen him loosing his temper and did not want to repeat this scenario again. Especially not in the lab which needed half of its devices and equipment replaced.

The recall threw her of a bit, she had expected this event to take place for a while now, the patients they got with bullet wounds, probably caused by Omnics has drastically increased over the last two months. Then there was also the news that the God AI in Egypt has worked against it's rules and taken over Omnics near it to start a revolution. The news said that it was under control again, much thanks to the Raptora Commando from Helix Security International. But this was to be doubted, it was questionable if they could get such a strong AI back under full control after it had gone rampage once. At the start of the Omnic crisis, when Angela was still a child, they had also said that the renegade Omnics were "back under contro" and that their systems were clear of everything inherently bad and that turned out to be very wrong when they had opened fire on unarmed civilians all over the world. This day her parents had died as Omnics went wild in Zurich, her parents got shot down by a police Omnic. She barely could escape the scene, just to return to it by night and cry next to her parents bodies. Two days later a UN soldier had found her and taken her to the Orphanage.

First a soldier had found her, then Ana had found her and will now Winston find her again?

 

She checked out at the reception for tonight and left her workplace as usual late in the night. The hospital had long ago stopped trying to convince her to work for humane hours a day and not to be at minimum 12 hours in the hospital. And even though the hospital draws major profit of her long work time, they also were concerned about her health but she assured them that there was absolutely nothing to worry about and that she had been living like this for so many years now that she couldn't live with a normal sleeping pattern anymore. So waving goodbye to the man behind the counter, who always smiled at her no matter how shitty his day was, she left. Angela and he, his name is Enrique Ciorcalo, had become quite good friends over the course of their time in the hospital. They often eat together in their break and shared many stories. He'll be a heavy loss to her if somehow she decides to join the Recall. But for now it does not seem like it. The air outside was chilly, it hit her in a wave of freezing pain. This time of the year in Zurich was really unpleasant and even though she was born here, she never grew fond of the cold that would come in autumn and would slowly disappear again in spring. Probably the one thing she hated most about this city. And the traffic, oh, the traffic in the morning (or rather her morning) was one horrible thing. She always tried to be in the hospital at 1 pm but that rarely happened due to inconveniently placed and overloaded roads. But at this time, far in the night it was much easier. The streets are far less crowded and her bulky Hammer had no problems with maneuvering through the them.

Her plain white Hammer, the car she had once been gifted by Jack for her 27th birthday and it grew fond to her over time. At first she really disliked the car, it looked far too military like, was a giant compared to the small care she drove before, needed so much more skills in terms of handling. It was weird that even now when hovercars existed, they still mostly had the design of cars who had wheels. Some would think that the invention of hovering cars let them change the design up a bit but instead they placed four thrusters where normally the four wheels would be. The people who invented them were praised as geniuses, had received a Nobel prize, were now multi-billionaires. Yet their very first model just looked like a car without wheels. Maybe it was to balme on the fact that the team of four scientists had not have much money left after their research and building of the thrusters and the new engines and what not belonged in a car so that they just used a body of an old car, or they really thought about letting them look like cars to not change the major image of a car too much? One could only guess. Still was she not a fan of hovercars after she had seen an old car with wheels for the first time, she had always preferred their looks. Luckily Reinhardt still drove the care of his parents which he kept maintaining with the help of Torbjörn. So equally excited was Angela when she was allowed to drive with him the first time and this feeling never left her over time. If Reinhardt still drove this car?

The night was her time to shine, as eager and enthusiastic as she was during the afternoon, most of her research has been done during nighttime. This also lead to her having night-shift almost every week except one per month so the hospital would not get in trouble with the law. It was a habit, to work at night, that she had carried along from the Orphanage. Limited space and the sheer never ending noise lead to her studying at night and visiting school by day. The other kids questioned how she managed to stay awake during the day after hours of reading and very little sleep every day but the coffee in the school helped her pretty well with that. It might not have been the most healthy way of living but this chapter of her life was closed now. After thirty minutes, she arrived at her apartment, a pretty big one but the doctor could effort it to live in the city center in the 30th floor of one of the most expensive skyscrapers to live in. The skyscraper itself looked like a strand of DNA, one of the reasons she chose to rent an apartment in it. The other was the exceptionally healthy and strong security, the people who worked in it, who did not ask questions to the famous people who lived in the skyscraper even if they wanted to. It could lead to them being fired. It promised privacy and security. A perfect home for people who were of public interest and pretty much followed by paparazzi wherever they went. It also was the foundation of many strings to people in high positions, they were equally interested  in the ambitious doctor as she was in them. So after a bit of getting used to this new home, her international influence had grown very quickly and got her much more information that she otherwise would not have obtained if not for moving here.

A quarter hour after she had unlocked the doors to her apartment, she had just prepared dinner for herself, the doorbell rang. She gave one last glance over the Overwatch Recall device which was now resting on her kitchen table. A wise decision since the blinking light was too much of a distraction in her office. It was a bit confusing that nobody had called her to inform her that a visitor was coming up this late. Normally the person at the reception would always call first before letting people in. So it must be somebody who was also living in the building, otherwise they probably would have called. But as it turns out very soon this was not the case at all.

Through the security camera she could the face of a woman she had not seen in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the new year just began I'll post this.  
> Am sorry the first chapter is pretty short but I did just want to write a beginning of some sorts, I guess.  
> And Happy New Years to everybody!  
> I also fixed some of my spelling mistakes, I shouldn't do this stuff at night but oh whale we only learn from our mistakes. So I hope it reads a bit better now, I blame it on not having written longer texts on my PC for at least half a year. The second chapter should follow before weekend. And I'll make sure to check-read it three times then.  
> \- Lilah


End file.
